


Under the Black Umbrella

by randomscientist



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomscientist/pseuds/randomscientist
Summary: Set a few years after The Private Life of Little Brother. Basically Nero being talkative.





	

“You like me.” The boy says with confidence as he looks up. His clear blue eyes and messy dark fringe take Mycroft back decades.

“Look at your suit and shoes! You’re not an outdoors person, but you don’t mind walking in the rain with me, and not just because you’re impressed that I’m smart.”

“Thanks for saving me from a drenching again, uncle. You never told me who you are, but you don’t have to. Don’t worry though, I won’t tell Dad. He’s usually too distracted when Mum’s around anyway.”

“Oh, and could I have a Kinder Surprise egg next time instead of a plain chocolate bar?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Erm, sorry. I just find the Mycroft-showing-affection-for-his-nephew idea adorable?
> 
> With Sherlock’s deductive (abductive reasoning) ability and Irene’s excellence in knowing what people like, surely it’d be no surprise what Nero concluded..


End file.
